Once Upon A Time
Once Upon A Time is the 31st episode of Numberblocks. It is the first episode of Series 3. Synopsis If you’re sitting comfortably, then we’ll begin a bedtime story all about the first five Numberblocks. Plot The first scene features a book with the picture of the first five Numberblocks on the cover. The book opens up to the first page: Chapter 1: In the Beginning One dangles from a rope and is getting lowered slowly. One: "Once upon a time, a red block fell from the sky." One lands on her side, retracts her face and her limbs, and ejects them back out, but the right way up. But "I am One! This is fun! I am One block, and this is my Numberling, it means me, ONE!" One starts hopping around until, she knocks one of the props over. She looks at the fallen prop, mildly embarrassed, clears her throat and starts talking again. One: But she was all alone, so she wanted to make friends. LOOK! A magic mirror! I'm one! Another One: And I'm another ONE! One: Anyone for tennis?! She hits the ball, it bounces off of the top of the mirror, and bounces onto One, knocking her onto the other One. 1 + 1 = 2 Two: I am Two. How do you do? Chapter 2: Me and You Two: "I am Two. I have 1, 2, two blocks, and this means two. Wanna see me dance in my two dancing shoes?" Two dances, but accidentally steps on a loose floorboard One is standing on, throwing her into the air. 2 + 1 = 3 Three: "I am Three. Look at me!" Chapter 3: Me, Me, ME! Three: "I am Three. I have 1, 2, 3, three blocks. I have three juggling balls, and this means three." Three juggles her balls while One and Two watch. Two tosses One onto her. 3 + 1 = 4 Four: "I am Four. Have we met before?" Chapter 4: Four's House Four: "Hello, I am Four. I have 1, 2, 3, 4, four blocks. can you guess what my favorite shape is? Right, it's a square. I have 1, 2, 3, 4, four sides, and 1, 2, 3, 4, four corners." Four sees that someone has chewed four holes on the tablecloth. That someone is his pet square, Squarey. He fixes it with four square plates. One, Two, and Three come in the house. Four asks them who wants a square cookie. But Four cannot reach the cookie jar. One jumps on Four. 4 + 1 = 5 Five: "I am Five. I feel alive!' Chapter 5: The Star Turn Five: "I have 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, five blocks. And I like stars 'cause they have five points. It makes me a rock star! Thank you and good night!" As Five ends the story, the Numberblocks 1-4 fall asleep in bed. Trivia * This is the first ever episode to be released in 2018. * It's also the first episode of Series 2, and Season 3 (AKA Series 2A) * The last part of the episode is similar to The Terrible Twos. * This episode is a callback to the first season of the show (High Five!). ** Because of this, the High Five! intro plays instead of the Ten out of Ten one. ***This may be because the numbers bigger than Five don't appear. *This episode follows the debut of Squarey, a small brown character who is Four's pet. *Five's 1+2+2 form from "Odds and Evens" appears in the episode. *One's play is a callback to the episodes One'' and Another One.'' *This episode marks the first time the word "Numberling" is said in the show. *Squarey resembles that of a Havanese dog breed. *The next 4 following episodes are about Numberblocks Zero to Five. *This marks the third time One is seen sleeping. The first is Another One and the second is The Terrible Twos. *This marks the second time Two and Three are seen sleeping. The first is The Terrible Twos. *This marks the first time Four is seen sleeping. He will later sleep in Now We Are Six To Ten and Tween Scenes. Gallery OUAT-26.PNG|"Goodnight, everyone." OUAT-25.PNG|Numberblocks 1-4 playing OUAT-24.PNG|"Let's rock!" OUAT-23.PNG|Chapter 5: The Star Turn OUAT-22.PNG|"I feel alive." OUAT-21.PNG|"Oh, no! I can't reach!." Once upon a time.PNG OUAT-20.PNG|Squarey, Four's pet. OUAT-19.PNG|"I'm a square. I have four sides and four corners." OUAT-18.PNG|Chapter 4: Four's House OUAT-17.PNG|Three and One adding up OUAT-16.PNG|Three upside-down OUAT-15.PNG|Three shapeshifting OUAT-14.PNG|One and Two watching OUAT-13.PNG|"I have three blocks." OUAT-12.PNG|Chapter 3: Me, Me, Me OUAT-11.PNG|"Look at me!" OUAT-10.PNG|"I have two blocks." OUAT-9.PNG|"Me and my best friend." OUAT-8.PNG|Chapter 2: Me and You OUAT-7.PNG|"How do you do?" OUAT-6.PNG|Two Ones playing video games OUAT-5.PNG|One at the magic mirror OUAT-4.PNG|One knocks down a cardboard tree OUAT-3.PNG|One about to re-eject her face OUAT-2.PNG|One hanging from a rope OUAT-1.PNG|Chapter 1: In the Beginning Video Category:Stories Category:Episodes